


Spider girl et les avengers  ( version française )

by Aven7325



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, femme peter parker
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aven7325/pseuds/Aven7325
Summary: Le SHIELD voie en Spider girl un bon atout pour l'initiative Avengers mais ils doivent connaître son identité. Pennie va t-elle accepter de rejoindre les Avengers ou vont-ils devoir utiliser la manière forte pour découvrir qui elle est ?
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Flash Thompson
Kudos: 5





	1. Le BOUCLIER ?

Chapitre 1 : Le SHIELD ?

Dans une base secrète à ? ( c'est un secret )

" Alors qu'en pensez vous ? "

" Je pense qu'elle ferait un bon atout pour les Avengers " dit Fury en regardant les videos du combat de Spider girl et du lézard.

" Vous croyez qu'elle va accepter de nous donner son identité pour être un Avengers " dit Maria Hill en le regardant avec doute.

" Bien sûr ! " qui ne voudrait pas être un Avengers, Maria je vous donne la mission de parler a Spider girl de ma proposition. "

" Très bien Directeur " dit Maria en partant remplir sa mission.

Point de vue de Pennie

Je soupire, j'était allongé sur le toit d'un immeuble dans mon costume de Spider girl, aujourd'hui était un jour extrêmement calme, je décide donc de partir je me léve pour rentrée chez moi quand mes sense se sont soudainement agitée.

Je regarde toute autour de moi mais je ne voyais que les lumière de la ville qui éclairer New York.

Je décide d'ignorer mes senses et tire une toile sur l'immeuble juste en face de moi, j'allais me lancer quand soudain.

" Hé ! " cria une voie inconnue derrière moi, je me retourne et vois une femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, elle portait un costume bleu et noir avec sur l'epaule un symbole en forme d'oiseau.

" Ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas venu pour me battre seulement pour parler " dit-elle avec un ton neutre.

" Qui est tu ? demandais-je en la regardant, j'hésité a partir mais j'était curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle voulait me dire.

" Je m'appelle Maria agent de la Stratégie Habileté Intervention Exécution et Logistique Défensive.

" C'est plutôt long. "

" Nous l'appelons SHIELD pour faire plus court.

" Et c'est quoi le SHIELD ? " demandais-je ce nom m'était familier mais je ne m'en souvenais plus d'où je l'avait entendu.

" Le SHIELD est une organisation secrete qui protège toutes les personnes de cette planète " répondit-elle en me regardant avec des yeux inexpressif.

" Et Quesque tu me voulais ? "

" Je te propose de rejoindre les Avengers ... "

Rejoindre les Avengers, moi la petite araignée sympathique du quartier, je pourrait rencontrer les Avengers et combattre avec eux pensais-je joyeuse jusqu'à ce que j'entends la dernière phrases de l'agent Maria.

" ... Mais tu devras nous montrer ton identité " termina-t-elle.

" Non " dit-je d'un ton déterminer et sure de ma décision.

" Non ? " dit-elle son visage et son regard inexpressif devient un visage de surprise. 

" Non " répété-je en gardant mon ton d'avant, je me retourne pour partir, quand mes sense se remette en éveil quelque chose arrivé.

Je lève mon bras gauche et attrape une flèche ?

Je regarde l'immeuble d'où elle venait d'être lancer et vois Hawkeye.

Il fallait que je m'en aille vite, je saute rapidement et esquive facilement une autre flèche alors que je me diriger chez moi, cette soirée avait était très étrange.

Point de vue de Clint

Je pouvait entendre toute la conversation avec mon oreillette, elle avait refuser de rejoindre les Avengers, j'était plutôt surpris mais je la vois se retourner pour partir, je prend mon arc et une flèche pleine de sédatif je vise et tire, alors que ma flèche allait atteindre sa cible la main de Spider girl se lève soudainement et rattrape le flèche en plein vol.

J'était stupéfait, je ne rater jamais ma cible elle me regarde et se balance sur sa toile, je tire une autre flèche quelle esquiva avec facilité je sort une autre flèche mais c'était trop tard elle était partie.

Je crie de frustration.

" Alors tu l'as eu ? " demanda Maria a travers mon oreillette.

" Négatif, elle est partie.

Il y a eu un moment de silence avant que Maria se remet a parler.

" C'est toi qui fera le rapport pour Fury. "

Point de vue de Pennie

Je rentre chez moi par la fenêtre de ma chambre et échange mon costume contre mon pyjama.

J'entend Tante May se rapprocher de ma chambre, je me précipite pour cacher mon costume et me mettre au lit, je prend un de mes livres scolaires au hasard et l'ouvre pour faire semblant que j'était entrain de lire.

Tante May ouvre la porte de ma chambre et rentre.

" Salut Pennie. "

" Salut Tante May, comment c'est passé ta journée ? "

" Bien ne t'inquiète pas " dit-elle en se rapprochant de moi " tu devrais dormir il est tard et demain il y a école, d'accord. "

" Oui Tante May. "

Elle me pris le livre des mains et le pose parterre, elle revient vers moi et me fit un bisous sur le front.

" Bonne nuit Pennie. "

" Bonne nuit Tante May. "

Elle part de ma chambre en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Je me mis sur le côté prête a m'endormir, j'espère seulement que le SHIELD s'enlèvera de la tête de découvrir mon identité.


	2. chapitre 2 : Examen et manière forte

Chapter 2 : Examen et Manière forte

Point de vue Pennie

Après mon altercation avec l'agent Maria et Hawkeye hier soir, j'ai décidé que j'allait quand même patrouiller ce soir.

J'était en route pour aller à l'école quand j'entend soudainement un crie qui venait pas loin de l'école.

Je cours vers l'endroit ou j'ai entendu le crie et je voie Flash Thompson entrain de donner des coups de pied a un élève parterre.

" Flash arrête ! " criais-je alors que je me dirigeais vers l'élève parterre et l'aide a se relevé.

" Tient Pennie " dit Flash en me prenant par le bras " Tu sais je fais une fête demain soir, tu peux venir si tu as envie. "

" Moi venir a une de tes fêtes tu rêves Flash maintenant va t-en ! " criais-je a Flash en lui montrant bien que j'était en colère.

" Bien ! De toute façon je n'ai plus rien a faire avec lui " alors que Flash partais pour l'école il me cria " Pense a mon invitation Pennie. "

Après mon altercation avec Flash, j'aide le garçon a ramasser ses affaires qui était tombé parterre et je repart pour l'école.

En arrivant à l'école, je voie Ned mon meilleur amie qui m'attendais comme tout les matins devant l'école et puis Ned était le seul a savoir que j'ètait Spider girl.

" Hé ! Pennie ! " cria Ned et toute l'attention des élèves était sur moi, je détester quand tout le monde me regarde, je me remet en marche et me dirige vers Ned.

" Hé Ned, il faut qu'on parle " lui dit-je en chuchotant la dernière partie.

Nous nous dirigions vers un endroit tranquille ou il n'y avait personne.

" Ned tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il m'est arriver hier soir pendant ma patrouille. "

" Quesqui c'est passé ! " dit Ned toujours excité de savoir ce qu'il se passer durant mes patrouille.

Je lui ait raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir avec l'agent Maria qui avait essayer de me convaincre d'être un Avengers et Hawkeye me lançant des flèches.

" Ta rencontrer Hawkeye ! comment était-il ? Ca veut dire que tu es un Avengers maintenant ! " dit Ned avec un grand sourire sur son visage qui je savait s'enlèverai des que je lui aurai annoncer que j'avait refuser d'être un Avengers.

" Enfaîte j'ai refuser d'être un Avengers " dit-je en attendant la réaction choqué de ma décision.

" Quoi ! Pourquoi ? C'est une offre exceptionnel ! dit Ned complétement choqué de ma décision.

" Parce qu'il fallait que je leur révèle mon identité tu me comprend Ned sa pourrait mettre la vie de May et de toi en danger " dit-je en espérant qu'il me comprendrai.

" Oui, tu as raison désolé Pennie " dit Ned, je savais qu'il était un peu déçus de ma décision mais il comprenait pourquoi j'avait refuser l'offre.

Nous avons continuer de parler et j'ai promis a Ned de construire avec lui l'étoile de la mort de Star Wars en légo.

On entend soudainement la sonnerie de l'école et nous nous précipitons vers notre classe, on rentre dans la classe et nous nous fessons tout de suite interpellé par le professeur Harrington.

" Ned, Pennie vous êtes encore en retard aller vous asseoir la prochaine fois vous irez dans le bureau du Directeur.

" Oui professeur. "

Nous sommes aller nous asseoir et le professeur se met a parler.

" Aujourd'hui vous allez passez un examen très important et difficile celui qui aura la meilleure note recevras une récompense " dit le professeur en posant les feuilles d'examen sur nos tables " Bonne chance ".

Je retourne les feuilles et regarde les équations elles était beaucoup plus difficile que celle qu'on nous donner d'habitude, j'ai répondu au équation très facilement.

Après avoir résolu toute les équations, je donne mes feuilles au professeur Harrington et avec sa permission je sors mon ordinateur très vieux, et je regarde des videos de moi en costume de Spider girl et prend des notes de se que je devait améliorer.

Pendant ce temps dans une base secrète.

Point de vue de Clint

Je me dirigeais vers le bureau de Fury en réfléchissant a se que je pourrait lui dire.

Je toc a la porte et attend.

" Entrée. "

J'entre dans le bureau de Fury et m'arrête devant son bureau, Fury me tournait le dos.

" Alors vous l'avez eu ? "

" A se propos elle nous a échapper " dit-je, Fury se retourna vers moi et on pouvait dire que Fury était vraiment furieux.

" Quesque vous voulez dire par elle vous a échapper ! "

" Echapper comme se balancer autour des immeubles et disparaître " dit-je avec beaucoup de peur et d'inquiétude.

Fury soupira et se retourne.

" Si notre araignée veut la manière forte elle va l'avoir, Barton appeler le reste des Avengers j'ai une mission pour vous.


End file.
